Moro
|manga debut = "Joining the Galactic Patrol!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Wizard |Address = |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol Prisoners |FamConnect = }} , known as , is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. He is the main antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Appearance File:Moro_cloakless.png|Moro in his decrepit state File:Moro_enhanced.png|Moro partially restored File:Moro_vs_GSK.png|Moro further restored Moro appears as a large humanoid goat with front pointing horns on sides of his head. He appears very elderly, as he stands in a slouching-pose and has noticeable wrinkles with a scrawny, if not malnourished, frame, and a long white beard reaching his abdomen. He has long dark nails and tufts of fur on his shoulders. He dresses in long red robes with a hood and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. After having absorbed all of Goku and Vegeta's energy, Moro took on this enhanced state. He became noticeably younger-looking with proper posture and few wrinkles. He also became fairly muscular and his beard shrunk dramatically to a more manageable length. After taking almost all of Namek's energy, Moro's beard shrunk even more, but it grew back after he provided energy to his ex-convict underlings. Personality Moro seems to have no real respect for life in general. Rather, he views them all as food for his pleasure and scoffs at people who try to stop him. He speaks in a calm, collected tone. He is very deceitful and manipulative, having used Cranberry to help restore his power and immediately eliminating him after he outlived his usefulness, as well as feigning his weakness until he was able to absorb enough of Vegeta's energy to defeat him. His calm demeanor, however, gives way to extreme rage when in the presence of the Grand Supreme Kai, since he has harbored a grudge against him for eons. Biography Background Moro destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about the mass extinction of life on 320 planets. During his fight with the Grand Supreme Kai and the South Supreme Kai, Moro used his magic to pelt the Supreme Kais with comets. Upon absorbing life energy from a nearby planet, Moro condenses the energy into a ball and eats it, causing his strength to grow even further. Ultimately, the Grand Supreme Kai uses up all of his god powers and successfully seals away Moro's magic where he is then imprisoned by the Galactic Police. He is sentenced to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life, so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The seal on Moro's magic power broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison which Merus believes is due to him regaining some of his magic. Moro escaped on a spaceship with Cranberry and heads for New Namek where he meets Goku and Vegeta. Moro talks about how he's finally free after 10 million years and that his magic returned before his lifespan ended. While Goku and Vegeta are talking, Moro uses his powers to pull Esca out of a nearby house and tries to kill him. Vegeta saves Esca immediately as he promised that he won't let Moro kill any Namekians. Shortly after that, Vegeta starts fighting Moro but Moro isn't surprised or fazed by Vegeta's Godly power. After exchanging a few blows, Moro removes his robe and reveals the true form he was hiding. He's now ready to face Vegeta and tells him that if Vegeta wants to see his magic powers, he will gladly demonstrate his prowess. As it seems that the Prince is overpowering him, he is secretly sucking the life essence from Vegeta. Moro looked younger and was stronger too. Moro defeats Vegeta and Goku to look for the other Dragon Balls. He kills a Namekian Warrior, demonstrating his power. He moves to confront Goku and Vegeta again, but Merus interrupts them. When he fights Merus, he is caught off guard by Merus and is temporarily trapped, but is enraged and breaks free when he senses the Grand Supreme Kai's presence in Majin Buu. However, Buu proves to be more than a match for Moro, easily pinning him down. Fortunately for Moro, Cranberry was able to finish collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls. Moro quickly has Cranberry use his second wish to restore his full magic power. He quickly rushes to Cranberry's location, kills him, and steals the third wish. Upon being confronted by Goku and Vegeta, he says they will figure out his final wish on their own when the time comes. He teleports away from view to a nearby cliff. Shortly after he attempts to draw energy from Namek but is interrupted by the appearance of Goku, Vegeta and the Grand Supreme Kai who have teleported to his location. Moro kicks the Kai further out into outer space where the two Saiyans can't follow and proceeds to overwhelm the Kai with his superior power. During the battle, Merus appears and distracts Moro long enough for the Kai to grab a hold of him and teleport him back to Namek where Goku and Vegeta are waiting for him. When Vegeta vows to destroy him, Moro reminds them that they have forgotten about his third wish. Power ;Manga Moro boasts a high level of battle power and an even higher level of magic power. With his magic power, he was able to hold an advantage over both Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai, the two strongest Supreme Kais ever at the time. After Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed most of his godly power to seal Moro's magical power, he was still only barely defeated by the two Supreme Kais thanks to his high power. His high power has made it impossible for any member of the Galactic Patrol over the last ten million years to be able to execute him, likewise being the reason he was still alive after such eons. Even Merus, the strongest of the Galactic Patrol, openly says that Moro's power is in another league altogether and highly doubted the combined might of Goku and Vegeta could beat him. Having regained some his previous power, he is able to escape his imprisonment by the Galactic Patrol, although it took him a few years after regaining some of his magic power to muster enough strength to escape. Additionally, his magic abilities are still so weak that even scanning the universe and the life that's grown is enough to disorient him. Against Super Saiyan Vegeta, Moro showed noticeably raw might and combat prowess, able to easily evade Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and using his special powers can overwhelm him as a Super Saiyan 2. However, he is no match for Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who easily evaded his telekinesis to quickly land solid blows. While very surprised at the foe's might, Moro was still confident that by using his full magic power, he can defeat Vegeta. By using his magic to manipulate New Namek's life energy, Moro is able to manipulate the very elements of the planet to attack Vegeta, quickly pressuring Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who is able to evade the energy attacks with difficulty and is also able to hold back one of New Namek's energy beams with visible struggle. However, his point-blank attack is negated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Moro is helpless against Super Saiyan God Blue, who easily dodges his attacks and knocks him down with a single blow. When Moro powers up by absorbing New Namek's energy, Goku notes that Vegeta probably would not be able to beat him without using Super Saiyan Blue, with Vegeta stating that Super Saiyan Blue is still beyond Moro's current level. Moro easily beats around base Vegeta - who is now unable to even become a Super Saiyan due to Moro having absorbed most of his energy. Moro then proceeds to easily defeat the two Saiyans and drains their life force in order to partially restore himself. After being partially restored, Moro proved strong enough to kill the Namekian Savior without even looking at him. However, Moro is at somewhat of a disadvantage when fighting against Good Buu - who has regained his latent power. Although he's able to stab Buu without him being able to react in time as well as relatively withstand some of Buu's energy blasts, he's still gradually overwhelmed by Buu, mostly in part due to Buu being immune to his magic and regenerative ability. Good Buu notes that power-wise, Moro is a weakling compared to him. Once Moro has been fully restored, he was able to overwhelm the Grand Supreme Kai without even taking a scratch, though it is noted by Vegeta that if either he or Goku were to fight Moro at full power in Super Saiyan Blue, they would be more powerful than him - barring magic. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense awareness''' - Moro is capable of telling when someone is sensing his energy, surprising the sensor. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. **'Psychic Rock Throw' - Moro is capable of throwing comets. **'Psycho Javelin' - Moro summons a tree trunk skewer and launches it at the opponent with his telekinesis to inflict a high amount of damage. *'Magic' - Though having an impressive power level, Moro's true strength lies in magic. With it, he is able to absorb and manipulate life energy as well as levitate objects and numerous other abilities. **'Energy Absorption' - Moro is able to gather all life on a planet into an energy ball, which he then consumes - making him stronger than before. While fighting an opponent Moro is able to steadily drain their energy without them even being aware. Moro is also capable of swallowing blasts of ki. When draining energy from a living target, the energy will drain far faster if the target is not concentrating on Moro, this was displayed while Goku and Vegeta were engaged in combat with other foes, causing them to drop to weaker forms at a rapid pace. ***'Eternal Life' - Moro is able to increase his lifespan by draining the lives of others, seemingly without end, and was able to survive 10 million years with the energy he gathered. However, he will eventually die of natural causes if he kept from a source of life energy. **'Planet Life Energy Manipulation' - Thanks to his magic, Moro is able to manipulate the life energy of the planet he is on for offensive and defense usage, such usage appears as a flaming pillar. He is capable of doing this until the planet he is utilizing runs out of energy. **'Electric Shock' - After absorbing a planet's energy, Moro is capable of releasing numerous bolts of lightning. **'Scanning' - Utilizing his magic, Moro is capable of scanning the cosmos, he used this ability to locate the universes life and New Namek. **'Dragon Ball Sensing' - After having observed enough of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moro displayed the ability to sense their locations. **'Cloning' - Using his magic, Moro can create clones of himself which are identical to his real self - but dissipate upon being hit. **'Wizard Barrier' - Using his magic, Moro can create an energy shield around his body. **'Mind Reading' - Using his magic, Moro can force an opponent to relive a memory from their past - with Moro himself being able to see the memory as it unfolds. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - Moro can transfer energy to others to empower them, he did so to his fellow Galactic Patrol Prisoners to greatly enhance their strength. *'Ruthless Blow' - Moro pierces the target's torso with his arm. Used to kill the Namekian Savior. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - Moro is able to shoot a energy wave from his mouth. He used it to blast Buu's head off but was proven ineffective do to the Majin's regenerative abilities. *'Afterimage Technique' - Moro can create afterimages by moving fast to fool his opponents. Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball *Moro vs. Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai ;Dragon Ball Super *Moro vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) *Moro vs. Goku *Moro vs. Goku and Vegeta *Moro vs. Namekian Savior *Moro vs. Majin Buu *Moro vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Grand Supreme Kai *Moro vs. Grand Supreme Kai *Moro vs. Merus List of characters killed by Moro *Numerous lives - Drained the energy of their planet along with their lifeforce. *Grand Supreme Kai's friends - Part of the reason Good Buu was so furious to see Moro again. *Many Namekians - Killed during his search for the Dragon Balls. *Tanissh - Thrown into a wall of fire. *Namekian Savior - Killed by Ruthless Blow. *Tsuburi - Killed by Moro's onslaught. *Cranberry - Impaled by Moro after regaining his full magic powers. *Zoon-seijins - They are all killed along with their home planet by Moro's Life Drain. Trivia *Moro's name (which can be alternatively spelled as "Molo") presumably comes from 'Molo'ch, the name of a Canaanite deity. Gallery References es:Molo pl:Moro Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly